Saint Seiya - Joker
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Seiya como Joker de Gabriel do universo DxD
1. Chapter 1

Boa tarde, essa ideia surgiu a pouco tempo e resolvi colocar em prática, a história segue a linha de acontecimentos do filme prólogo do céu dos cavaleiros do zodíaco, saiu o primeiro capítulo, vamos a história:

Capitulo 01:

Um homem cuja aparência de uns 20 anos de cabelos e olhos num tom avermelhado ajoelhado diante de uma bela mulher de cabelos louros encaracolados tendo 12 asas brancas, a mulher olha o homem com um sorriso gentil, o homem em questão fala para a mulher:

\- Gabriel-sama qual as suas ordens?, por ter me chamado aos céus?. Gabriel continua olhando ao homem com um sorriso gentil, terno e ao mesmo tempo como se desculpa-se com ele, mas, torno o rosto com uma expressão séria:

Gabriel: Sinto ter lhe chamado novamente pouco tempo após a sua última missão, mas, surgiu rumores de um certa organização terrorista, que somente os líderes das 3 facções estão cientes, como joker quero que incumbir de observar a academia Kuoh, onde estão herdeiros de 2 famílias poderosas dos 72 pilares e também cujo os irmãos fazem parte da atual liderança do Submundo. O homem olha um pouco surpreso com pedido e responde:

\- Me desculpe Gabriel-sama, mas, a cidade de kuoh está sob o domínios dos diabos e com a atual situação que se mantém o acordo entre as facções instável, me enviar para observar não é perigoso ou a ameaça dessa facção terrorista é mais importante no momento? A arcanjo fecha os olhos e lhe responde:

Gabriel: Sim, no momento essa facção é mais preocupante e Sirzechs Lúcifer está ciente de sua ida a Kuoh e o mesmo que solicitou a mim esse pedido, você irá como uma aluno do 3º ano na clase da irmã dele Rias Gremory, tudo está pronto para a sua chegada em Kuoh, claro que deve mudar a sua aparência para adolescente de 17 anos . Fala lhe entregando um pergaminho, o homem tem a sua face de compreensão.

\- Então devo me dirigir a kuoh como ordenaste – O homem se levanta e revela 10 asas num tom dourado – Gabriel- sama cuide-se. A mulher acena positivo e se aproxima do rosto do homem e lhe beija suave nos seus lábios e fala.

Gabriel; Não se arrisque meu joker e mais uma vez me desculpe, eu gostaria de aproveitar uns momentos de paz com você, mas, - o homem o lhe interrompe com um beijo suave e mais demorado que o primeiro, após o termino o homem acaricia o seu rosto e alça voo do sexto céu lugar aonde os serafins residem em direção ao mundo humano e a cidade de kuoh. Gabriel vendo o seu joker sair de raio de visão fala:

Gabriel: Desde eras antigas você lutou para proteger os seres humanos em nome de Atena e agora luta em meu nome, ou melhor, em nome do céu sendo um poderoso guerreiro e leal. Após a morte de Deus na grande guerra que também ocasionou a morte dos 4 grandes Satanás Originais, das 3 facções(anjos, anjos caídos e diabos), os anjos foram os que perderam mais poder e com o sistema Evil Pieces que fez os diabos poderem reencarnar humanos e outras raças em diabos, os anjos com a morte de deus não era mais possível criar anjos, desse modo copiando o sistema Evil Pieces, nasceu o sistema Brave Saint para transformar seres humanos ou outras raças em anjos, enquanto o Evil Pieces se baseia no xadrez o Brave saint se baseia nas cartas de baralho, sendo o Joker um cartão especial, Gabriel acaricia os seus lábios tentando sentir o calor, a sensação do beijo, e se lembrando dos acontecimentos.

==========Flash Back ===========

Ela tinha caído no amor por um cavaleiro de Atena desde eras atrás, mas, nunca se aproximou dele, por que percebeu que a deusa da guerra da mitologia grega mostrava interesse no cavaleiro que reencarnava ao seu lado, para não causar problemas com o panteão grego, somente o observava do céu e via a criação do seu pai se opor aos deuses malignos e esse guerreiro em especial ferí-los sendo a chave da vitória de Atena nas guerras santas, contudo, após a guerra anterior de Atena contra Hades, vendo o homem por quem se apaixonou amaldiçoado pelo ferimento causado pela espada do deus dos mortos, ela teve que se controlar para não cometer uma loucura, por que usando o sistema Brave Saint poderia reencarnar ele como um anjo, entretanto os deuses do olimpo estavam descontentes com Atena e com o mortal que lhe servia, quando viu os 'anjos' de Ártemis tentar assassiná-lo e Atena entregando o controle da terra para a deusa da lua, a deusa da guerra mantinha o equilíbrio na terra para os seres humanos, os anjos nunca interferiam diretamente em assuntos de outras facções, mas, sabendo do que poderia ocorrer, solicitou uma reunião com os serafins para intervir nas intenções do olimpo para a terra, sendo que após a reunião Miguel se direcionou ao olimpo e ela o acompanhou juntamente com Rafael e Uriel. Zeus o deus supremo do olimpo não se surpreendeu quando aparecemos, parece que ele previa essa aparição cedo ou tarde, ele observava os acontecimentos na terra através de um portal, observei e vi Apollo na terra e ele o cavaleiro de pegasus desafiando o deus do sol, sorri ao ver ele recuperado da maldição de hades, mas, observando oque poderia ocorrer tomei a frente dos meus irmãos quando vi Apollo ser ferido e o meu amado correr perigo de vida nas mãos do deus do sol, elevei meu poder chamando a atenção de todos e transportando todos ao Olimpo. Claro que me aproveitei para tê-lo nos meus braços e vi a cara de Atena, mas, ela teve todas as oportunidades e nunca tomou a iniciativa, agora deixei meus sentimentos livres e desafiaria qualquer um. Miguel estava ao meu lado e surpreso com a minha ação, quando viu eu com o cartão Joker na mão, se direcionou a Zeus e lhe disse que intenções do olimpo na terra prejudicaria o céu e as outras facções, propondo que as memórias deles fossem apagadas e que vivessem uma vida normal e o cavaleiro de pegasus ficaria sob a supervisão do céu, ouvindo isso olhou para o seu irmão:

Gabriel: Posso levá-lo irmão ao sexto céu? A minha voz saia ansiosa pela resposta de Miguel, por que era o local aonde os Serafins residem, Rafael e Uriel me olharam sorrindo e Miguel falou.

Miguel: Sim, minha irmã – Fez uma pausa – cuidarei desse assunto e logo retornarei. Ouvindo isso Gabriel sorriu, mas, viu Atena se aproximando dela.

Atena: Obrigado Gabriel-sama, não me importo com o que vai ocorrer comigo, contudo, os meus cavaleiros e – fez uma pausa – Cuide bem dele. Atena segurou a mão direita de Seiya e começou a emitir um brilho dourado e sorriu se afastando, vendo isso começou a emitir energia e se teletransportou à sua casa, o sexto céu com Seiya em seus braços, os anjos serviçais ao ver a sua senhora com o adolescente inconsciente nos braços ficaram suspresos, os seus olhos foram para o rapaz, apesar do estado das roupas ele não apresentava sinal de ferimentos graves.

Gabriel: Preciso que preparem um banho e tragam roupas para esse jovem nos meus aposentos. Os serviçais se surpreenderam, mas, acenaram positivo para a sua senhora. Tinha se passado quase uma hora que ela chegou com Seiya ao sexto céu, ela o tinha banhado e trocado de roupas apesar de seus empregados olharem para ela surpresa quando pediu que saíssem do quarto que ela cuidaria disso. Agora ele dormia em sua cama e ela o acariciava, os ferimentos dele ela tinha curado quando se teletransportou ao sexto céu, estava ansiosa e o precouapda para a reação dele quando ele acorda-se. Sentiu a presença de seu irmão se aproximando dos seus aposentos, a porta do seu quarto se abrindo com Miguel entrando e olhando sorrindo para ela.

Gabriel: Terminou como esperado Miguel ?

Miguel: Sim, não teve oposição, Atena e seus cavaleiros viveram uma vida normal sem interferência do sobrenatural com suas memórias seladas como previsto - Fez uma pausa – Apollo não gostou, mas, Zeus o calou quando ele começou a falar – Fez outra pausa – Agora vem a parte difíl minha irmã. Falou olhando diretamente para Seiya. Gabriel vacilou um pouco, mas, sorriu e falou:

Gabriel: Sim meu irmão, mas, não podia vê-lo mais de longe – Fez uma pausa acariciando o cabelo de Seiya - Eu o perderia dessa vez para toda a eternidade e os deuses do olimpo iriam quebrar o equilíbrio na terra se Atena perde-se o controle da terra. Falou olhando diretamente para o seu irmão que sorriu de volta. Miguel olhava a irmã e sorriu.

Miguel: Eu iria intervir nos acontecimentos na terra, mas, me surpreendeu quando você solicitou a reunião com os Serafins e mais ainda quando confessou a sua real intenção para mim secretamente. Respondeu para a sua irmã e observava Seiya despertando e sorria ou ver a ansiedade de irmã.

Seiya acordou lentamente vendo a sua esquerda um a bela mulher de cabelos louros encaracolados e ao lado dela um homem com a mesma com de cabelo, olhando ao redor parecia um quarto bonito e luxuoso, seus olhos se arregalaram e falou:

Seiya: Aonde estou?.. Atena..meu amigos..Apollo eu o feri... salvei a saori? - falou apressado e preocupado com a situação de Atena. Vendo a reação dele, Gabriel colocou a mão no seu ombro chamando a atenção do jovem e falou:

Gabriel: Seiya você está no céu – fez uma pausa ao ver os olhos dele se arregalarem – Você não está morto não se preocupe – Os olhos do cavaleiro de pegasus voltaram ao normal e perguntas e mais perguntas pareciam nascer na mente do rapaz, vendo isso Gabriel continuou – Me chamo Gabriel e esse é meu irmão Miguel – falou apontando para o seu irmão e continuou - Atena e seus amigos estão bem, a terra está fora de perigo – Fez uma pausa ao ver seiya se tranquilizar - Agora vou lhe explicar mais detalhadamente os motivos de você estar no céu. Gabriel tinha explicado ao jovem toda a história da intervenção do céu junto ao olimpo, a situação de Atena, seus amigos e o por que dele estar no céu, claro que Gabriel ocultou os seus reais motivos, querendo se aproximar e conquistar o coração do cavaleiro de atena pouco a pouco e a proposta para se tornar o seu Joker. Seiya após ouvir a explicação falou:

Seiya: Fico feliz que eles estejam bem e obrigado pela ajuda Gabriel-sama e Miguel-sama – Fez uma pausa – Estou triste de não poder ficar ao lado de Atena e meus amigos – Falou e sentido uma pontada no coração por não estar mais perto de sua amada, lágrimas saíram dos seus olhos aos poucos, Gabriel sentiu o coração doer por ver ele nesse estado e começou a acariciar o seu rosto emanando uma energia branca e falou:

Gabriel: Seiya descanse agora – falou aumentando a energia fazendo ele adormecer e olhou para Miguel – Vou velar o sono dele e quando acordar continuarei a lhe explicar tudo – falou vendo Miguel acenar positivamente com a cabeça e começar a sair dos aposentos dela, deixando ela e Seiya sozinhos.

==============Fim Flash Back=============

Gabriel se dirigiu a Miguel para lhe informar da missão que se iniciaria em Kuoh estava em andamento com a ida de Seiya o seu amado Joker.

Continua

Chegou ao final o primeiro capítulo, me desculpem os erros de pt, apesar da revisão que fiz, como perceberam Gabriel vai ser par com o Seiya, não sei se vai ter harém ou não, vou tentar fazer publicações semanais dessa história, ideias sobre o desenrolar tenho rs.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais um capítulo, lembrando que saint seiya e high school dxd não me pertencem

Capítulo 2

Seiya tinha chegado na cidade de Kuoh e se dirigiu ao local que estava descrito no pergaminho, era apartamento que tinha sido preparado pelo irmão de Rias Gremory para a sua estadia em Kuoh. Em frente ao apartamento se encontrava a rainha do próprio Sirzechs Lúcifer

, Grayfia Lucifuge que era considerada a rainha mais forte, vendo ele se aproximando ela a saudou:

Grayfia: Bem vindo seiya-sama – Falou se curvando.

Seiya; Obrigado e você continua muito linda como sempre - falou sorrindo, a rainha sentiu suas bochechas se tingirem um pouco rosado com o elogio, mas, voltando ao tom normal. Ele e Grayfia tinham se conhecido a 2 anos durante uma visita dele ao submundo para tratar um assunto com Sirzechs, quando a viu pela primeira vez a admirou e muito, mas, notou algo estranho nela, como se algo se a fizesse triste, sozinha... e por um sentimento estranho se sentiu um pouco atraído por sua beleza, poucos entre as três facções o conheciam, somente os principais lideres das três facções que já o tinham visto, faz quase 4 anos que tinha se tornado o Joker de Gabriel, se surpreendeu um pouco no inicio com essa convivência de anjos, anjos caídos e diabos, a paz entre eles se mantinham, mas, sendo como um pequeno fio que mantinha intacta, por que um acontecimento X ou Y poderia ocasionar novamente uma guerra, que seria desastrosa principalmente para os seres humanos, que seriam pegos no fogo cruzado. Grayfia adentrou o apartamento seguido por seiya, ela se mostrou as suas acomodações e lhe entregou um envelope e falou:

Grayfia: Esses são os documentos para a sua estadia na academia Kuoh – fez uma pausa – A sua presença somente conhecida por quatro pessoas incluindo a mim, Sirzechs-sama me pediu para que disse-se para que cuide de Rias e da irmã de Serafall-sama, para se manter o mais oculto possível sem chamar atenção. Falou se aproximando de seiya que olhava os documentos.

Seiya: Entendo – Fez uma pausa - Rias e Sona são possíveis alvos para quem quiser começar novamente a guerra e os movimentos da facção terrorista **Khaos Brigade** **,** apesar que seus movimentos no momento não estão muito agressivos. Falou olhando para Grayfia e se dirigindo ao quarto e viu o uniforme que teria que usar na academia, a sua aparência já era de um rapaz de 17 anos, apesar de não ter sofrido muitas mudanças. Grayfia o olhava atentamente e parece que sentia um pouco de nostalgia ao vê-lo, ela admirava de um modo estranho e sentimentos que ela mesmo desconhecia, ao redor dele tinha uma energia que parece que a atraía, isso a deixava internamente tensa de não saber oque ocorria com ela e curiosa em pensar se ela não fosse casada poderia desfrutar dele ao seu lado, apesar de ser a rainha e esposa de um dos quatro grandes satanás, o relacionamento com Sirzechs tinha se insta guinado, além do fator de seiya ser um anjo e ela ter um filho que ama, foram os motivos de não ter cedido ao desejo que sentiu ao conhecer ele. Seiya olhava a linda mulher vestida de empregada, era uma tentação realmente para qualquer homem, ele ainda sentia o mesmo sentimento de quando a viu, uma tristeza que emanava dela parecia aumentar quando se viam, ela mantinha guardada no fundo do seu ser e por ser um anjo 'especial' ele conseguia perceber essa singularidade, ele as vezes sentia que ela o olhava com desejo quando se encontravam, mas, nunca levou esse pensamentos muito á frente, ele sabia que diabos tinham um desejo sexual aguçado, por isso não dava importância e também pensava que era a sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. O quarto estava um silencio de ambos olhando um para o outro, como se admirassem e tentassem ler os pensamento do outro, eles foram tirados dos devaneios por um barulho de uma barriga roncando, ambos ficarem constrangidos, principalmente Seiya por que foi a sua barriga que fez o som e ele ria sem graça, vendo isso Grayfia falou:

Grayfia: Vejo que não se alimentou direito seiya-sama – Fez uma pausa – Posso lhe preparar algo para o jantar se desejar – Falou olhando para ele e internamente uma parte dela queria ficar mais perto dele. Seiya ouvindo o pedido acenou positivo, a rainha se dirigiu a cozinha, deixando Seiya sozinho no quarto, a vendo sair o Joker pensou "Eu tenho uma namorada e ela é casada, eu sou um anjo e ela um diabo, mas, já que estamos sozinhos hora de descobrir do que se trata esse sentimento que sinto ao emanar dela ao vê-la" com esses pensamentos seiya se dirigiu para a sala. Grayfia preparava o jantar e se sentia alegre e com um temor do que poderia ocorrer, já que a relação com o seu marido ia de mal a pior, tentou se concentrar no jantar e esquecer esse pensamentos. Se passaram quase 1 hora eu pequeno jantar estava pronto, ela se apressou em fazer algo rápido devido ao ronco da barriga do seiya, enquanto arrumava a mesa viu ele se aproximando com a sua aparência mais jovem, ele a vendo colocar a mesa falou:

Seiya: Cozinhar não é meu forte – Falou rindo – Mas, ajudar a colocar a mesa é outra situação. Ela vendo respondeu:

Grayfia: Muito obrigado. Ambos começaram os preprativos finais e ambos começaram a jantar. Seiya estava amando a comida, mas, era hora de começar a conversa.

Seiya: Grayfia – Falou o seu nome, a surpreendendo, já que ele nunca a chamou pelo primeiro nome – Posso lhe perguntar algo? - Isso surpreendeu mais ainda

Grayfia: Sim, qual a pergunta seiya-sama? - falou num tom de ansiedade e curiosidade na voz

Seiya; Antes de mais nada, me chame de seiya – Falou sorrindo e ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa e acenou a cabeça positivamente, fazendo ele continuar – Quando lhe vejo sinto uma tristeza estranha emanando de você, sinto que esse sentimento aumenta aos poucos em você, deve ser algum motivo pessoal, mas, já que estamos sozinhos – fez uma pausa e a viu desviar o olhar para o chão, vendo isso – me desculpe eu não devia – Foi interrompido por Grayfia.

Grayfia; Não se preocupe, Seiya-sa..Seiya- falou sorrindo e ao mesmo triste – Meu casamento a algum tempo perdeu ...como posso dizer..o sentimento? - Fez uma pausa – Eu amei Sirzechs, mas, agora a única coisa que mantém essa união é nosso filho e – Fez uma pausa criando coragem para continuar – Quando lhe conheci senti algo estranho, um sentimento novo, um desejo – Confessou com as bochechas rosadas e vendo Seiya com uma expressão séria no rosto desviou o olhar dele. Seiya vendo isso, falou:

Seiya: Fiz uma pergunta pessoal ...a sua resposta não me surpreendeu muito, desde que me tornei um anjo, ganhei habilidades além de minha imaginação – Fez uma pausa e expondo as 10 asas brancas no tom de ouro que se assemelhavam a Miguel – Uma que surpreendeu é a leitura das pessoas ao meu redor, conseguindo ler parte da existência dos seres ... Grayfia você é uma linda mulher – Falou se levantando da cadeira e se aproximando dela, segurando seu queixo para os olhares se cruzassem – Grayfia sentiu um frio na barriga e se aproximou do rosto de seiya e o beijou, ele correspondeu aos poucos, o beijo tinha se tornado intenso e ele acariciava a sua cintura e seu cabelo prata, ela fazia o mesmo com ele, as suas línguas dançavam e os corpos estavam colados, se separaram para ganhar fôlego tendo um fio de saliva do beijo trocado, o desejo de ambos era visível e perigoso, percebendo isso ele se afastou um pouco, deixando ela desapontada pelo gesto, ela tinha ficado úmida com a ação e ela percebeu que ele tinha ficado excitado.

Seiay: Grayfia ... tem certeza que isso que quer? Ele perguntou acariciando o seu seio esquerdo, fazendo ela saltar um leve gemido de excitação.

Grayfia: Sim – falou com os olhos fechados apreciando o toque, abrindo os olhos ela falou – E você?, pelo que sei você está com um relacionamento com Gabriel-san e sou um diabo – Falou a última parte num sussurro.

Seiya: Hum... somente amei uma mulher que não posso ter – Suspirou – Meu relacionamento com Gabriel-chan é algo que iniciei a pouco tempo, ela me ama disso eu sei, ela não expôs regras e eu nunca me interessei por outras mulheres – Fez uma pausa – Exceto você – falou sussurrando em seu ouvindo e mordendo a sua orelha, fazendo Grayfia gemer e escorregar a mão até a ereção se seiya massageando, fazendo ele gemer, ela abriu o ziper da calça librando o seu membro semi rudo, ela o acariciou massageando-o e se abaixou aplicando beijos pelo seu corpo até encontrar o seu membro totalmente duro, ele estava na sua forma de 20 anos, um sorriso passou por seus lábios com o resultado da comparação do tamanho dos membros de seiya e seu marido, o anjo possuí uma espada maior, ela passou a lambê-lo e passar a língua através da cabeça, o abocanhando aos poucos e fechando os olhos, enquanto ele gemia e sentia o calor da boca dela envolvendo o seu pênis, ele agarrou o seu o cabelo e começou a massagear a sua cabeça, enquanto continuava com o boquete, agora chupando ele ao todo e fazendo ele tocar na sua garganta, ela iria sugá-lo até a última gota, enquanto ela se massageava com uma mão, principalmente o clitóris dela, ela pegando fogo e queria ser saciada, ela sentia que ele estava prestes a gozar, intensificando o motivo com a sua boca, após alguns momentos, ele liberou o jato de esperma dentro de sua boca, ela engoliu a maior parte, estava denso e forte , mas, o seu pênis ainda estava duro, ela começou a limpá-lo fazendo-o gemer, ele a levantou bruscamente e jogando contra a parede, ele olhou para os dados da mão direta dela todos encharcados, seiya sorriu e levantou a saia do seu vestido, tocando na sua calcinha ensopada, ele colocou os dedos por dentro dela e a tocando diretamente, acariciando a sua entrada sem penetrá-la com os dedos, enquanto sua mão esquerda massageava o seu seio direito, ele a lambia no pescoço dando pequeno chupões, enquanto a sua mão direita continuava brincando com a entrada molhada, ele colocou o primeiro dedo indo aos poucos, vendo que era quente e molhado, mudando para dois e para três dedos indo com movimentos leves, lentos e bruscos fazendo uma combinação, não demorou para ela gozar respingando no chão, ele lambeu o leite que ela expeliu, enquanto ela tentava controlar a respiração após o orgasmo, ele a agarrou a levanto para se encaixar nela, ele está duro como uma pedra, ele a penetrou fazendo gemer de prazer, fazia tempo que ela não tinha algo a preenchendo, seiya gemeu de prazer ao estar dentro dela totalmente, ela era apertada mesmo que ela já tinha sido mãe, era quente e tentava sugar ele para mais fundo dentro dela, ele a estocava no vai e vem, as vezes parando e saindo bruscamente e retornando levemente, ela o beijava colocando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto apreciava e gemia com a penetração, após alguns minutos, ele estava prestes a gozar, sentindo isso ele fez a menção de sair dela, mas, ela sussurrou no seu ouvindo entre os gemidos:

Grayfia: Ahh..eu ahh..quero dentro – Gemendo e devolvendo a mordida na sua orelha,ele atendendo ao pedido dela começou a dispensar todo a sua semente dentro dela, a mesma fechou os olhos apreciando e o seu próprio orgasmo no mesmo que ele gozou dentro dela, o seu rosto era de felicidade, alegria e um tom de ansiedade, depois do fato consumado de amor que tiveram.

 **Academia Kuoh**

Seiya estava a frente da academia, adentrando e notando olhares sobre ele das meninas, que começaram a cochichar entre si sobre ele, o mesmo não deu muito importância e seguiu para a sala do diretor. Ao longe duas figuras o observavam.

Aluno novo ? Ele é realmente um gatinho...o que acha Rias ? - Perguntou para a menina de cabelos vermelhos e olhos num tom azul e verde.

Rias: Sim….só que não aprece alguém normal...apesar de não sentir qualquer energia dele..como se fosse intuição...vamos ficar atentas Akeno – Falou para a moça de cabelos violetas longos e olhos pretos.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, os olhares no Joker de Gabriel continuavam.

'Uma academia que a maioria são mulheres ..tudo que eu precisava para eu não chamar atenção' – Pensou enquanto notava que logo teria o seu fã clube na academia, mas, aproveitou e viu Sona e Rias de longe, apesar que elas o observaram também, o mesmo parou na porta do terceiro ano.

Hoje temos um novo aluno de transferência da Alemanha – Falou o professor – Entre Tenma – Após ouvir o nome o mesmo entrou, ele estava usando o nome da sua antiga reencarnação, as meninas o olharam de cima a baixo, ele estava se sentindo um pouco exposto e notou olhares de Rias e de Akeno a rainha dela.

Muito prazer...sou Tenma heinstein – Falou se apresentando e as meninas começaram a lhe fazer perguntas e por que ele tinha aparência japonesa, mas, era da Alemanha.

Acredito que já chega de tantas perguntas – Falou o professor para o alívio interno de seiya – Pode sentar na frente da senhorita gremory..possui um acento vago – Após isso se sentou e notava o olhar da herdeira gremory.

Continua


End file.
